As noted briefly above, the present invention is concerned with improved apparatus for flushing out the bags worn by persons who have undergone an ileostomy operation. The principal objective of the invention is to provide apparatus which is convenient to use, and which provides a simple flushing means, whereby the ileostomy bag may be thoroughly flushed out and cleaned in a relatively short time, and with a minimum of inconvenience on behalf of the wearer.